Ai Mikaze/Anime
|height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Ai Mikaze |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Relationships }} Season 1 Maji LOVE 1000% Episode 13 Ai, along with the rest of QUARTET NIGHT makes a short appearance during STARISH's performance. Season 2 Maji LOVE 2000% Episode 1 Ai appears with the rest of QUARTET★NIGHT, singing Poison Kiss in their holographic forms. Ringo then announces that Ai will be assigned to mentor Natsuki Shinomiya and Syo Kurusu. While walking to the dorms, Ranmaru comments that they won't make it far if they rely on others, and that they were only doing this because Shining told them to do it. He says that Ai isn't too enthusiastic about this either. Ai says that he is interested in using them as test subjects. After Ranmaru storms off, Ren says that if they get stuck, they have a senior in the entertainment business themselves, while putting his arm around Tokiya's shoulder. Ai comments that Tokiya did a lot of work as HAYATO. Inside the dorm, Ai tells Natsuki and Syo some rules. First, not to cross onto his side of the door, and not to disturb him when he is sleeping. Ai then stares at Syo, telling him that he really is short. He says that his data says that Syo is 161 centimeters, but he only looks 100 centimeters. Syo yells at him to shut up, clearly angry, while Natsuki tells Syo to calm down. Ai says that he seems like a person who doesn't know how to respect his seniors, so he will set a schedule for both of them to follow. If either of them are late, he says that there will be punishment. Episode 2 Ai and the others from QUARTET NIGHT watch as STARISH and Cecil Aijima compete in the Idol Card game. Ai says that this is a new training exercise for people new to the Master Course. While Reiji comments on the game, Ai just watches. After Cecil falls into the pond and sees the fish, he runs away. Ranmaru thinks he's dropping out, and Reiji asks why he is. Ai says that according to his data, Cecil comes from the desert, and hates water and fish. STARISH walks inside, wondering where Cecil went. Haruka looks around, and finds Cecil napping on the couch, Camus, followed by Ai, Ranmaru, and Reiji walk in, to find that Cecil is sleep-talking. Cecil subconsciously says a few displeasing things about Camus, and he yells at him to wake up. Cecil asks why he's shouting, and the two break off into a one-sided argument. Episode 3 Ai and the other mentors explain to their juniors how to win the UtaPri award. Reiji starts the part by explaining that in order to get the award, you have to capture the attention of the UtaPri committee. Ai says that their singing matters, of course, but everything that they do affect the possibility of getting the award. The scene changes to Ranmaru explaining to Hijirikawa that it isn't that easy, after he says that everything that they do individually affects STARISH's chance of winning. Episode 4 Ai does not make an appearance in this episode. Episode 5 Ai does not make an appearance in this episode. Episode 6 Ai does not make an appearance in this episode. Episode 7 Ai does not make an appearance in this episode. Episode 8 When they arrive at the resort, Syo is very excited because he claims to have not had a break in a while. Ai tells him not to cut loose too much because this is a special arrangement from Shining. The scene changes to Ranmaru complaining about why they, QUARTET NIGHT, have to accompany them on their vacation. Ai replies that they have to because who knows what will happen if they leave them on their own. Camus adds that it's a vacation for them as well, and that everyone should spend it how they see fit. Reiji is quite pleased about this, asks if everyone is having fun, and asks for them to go fishing together with him. Everyone stares at him, and Ranmaru and Camus tell him to go by himself, and Ai passes. Reiji says that 'Rei-chan'- refering to himself- is sad. After Haruka's and Cecil's chat, Cecil announces that he wants to become a idol. Reiji says why not, Ai comments that he has the right character, Ranmaru says it's just a casual suggestion, and people shouldn't just be becoming idols over that. After dinner, Cecil starts to sing his song from Haruka, attracting everyone. The members of STARISH sing together with Cecil, creating the Happy Pulse. Haruka asks Cecil to join STARISH, which everyone agrees to. QUARTET NIGHT is shocked at the new decision, but do not appose it. Episode 9 Reiji says that it's a shame that Cecil went back to Agnapolis, while Ranmaru says that's why he hates groups. Ai comments that the probability of Cecil returning is practically zero. The members of QUARTET NIGHT eat, and watch STARISH as they write lyrics for a seven part song, believing that Cecil will return. Cecil returns to the resort and the seven member STARISH sing Maji LOVE 2000%. The QUARTET NIGHT members go outside, to where they are singing, and wonder what is going on. They create the Happy Pulse, and drag everyone into it. When they finish, everybody is released from it, and they are all amazed. Shining officially names them once again, as STARISH. Episode 10 An announcer announces that HEAVENS and STARISH have both been nominated or the UtaPri award. A cameraman directs the camera onto HEAVENS, arriving at a stage. Hyuga then directs a camera at STARISH, with Ringo as the announcer. The other announcer tells everyone that they have specially prepared a place for them to battle, a concert showdown! Shining appears at the scene, and announces the new STARISH. Raging and Shining agree to use Haruka's songs, and whoever loses has to disband. Episode 11 Ai does not make an appearance in this episode. Episode 12 Ai appears with the rest of QUARTET NIGHT at the beginning of the episode. Later, when STARISH is practicing the dance, Reiji, Ai, and Camus watch them from the doorway. They all appear to be a mix of annoyed and shocked at Cecil's odd spinning dance. Ai asks how they are going to make it in time, and at the rate they are going at, dissolution is assured. Reiji asks what's wrong, as Ai doesn't normally worry about others. Reiji adds that he thinks that STARISH can make the impossible possible, and Ai asks what he means by that. He replies that he believes in them, and Ai questions the word, 'believe.' The scene changes to Ai thinking in his room about what Reiji meant about believing in them. He says that the results are already apparent according to his data, and how Reiji can believe in them. He questions how he could be worried about them. At the end of the scene, he puts his hand where his heart is, and asks, 'What is this?' The next day, Ai shows up at STARISH's dance practice. Syo asks if he's already done with work, and he replies yeah. Syo says that he looks down, and asks what's wrong. Ai asks what he's talking about, and changes the subject. He tells them they have very little time left before the performance, then tells them to practice. It's finally the performance, with the members of QUARTET NIGHT sitting in the audience. Episode 13 When HEAVENS finish their performance, Ai comments that they have grown even stronger than before. After STARISH finish their song, everyone is overcome with the Happy Pulse. When everyone is released, they are all shocked. They had never experienced something like that before. When it was announced that STARISH won the UtaPri award, everyone was shocked and happy. In the end, everyone sings Maji LOVE 1000% at STARISH's request, and the concert hall is filled with joy. Season 3 Maji LOVE Revolution Announced for 2015.... Category:Mikaze Ai Category:Anime